Doragon Shinigami
by IchiFell
Summary: What if, when Ichigo's quincy power gave him full reign, Ichigo unlocked his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. Where will this pull him after the war? Caution, not for those who hate violence, blood, gore, and perversion. Oh yeah, and mass character deaths.


******A/N: I have not enough words to apologize for my lack of updates. I am an addict with games, I really am, and I am constantly thinking up of new ideas! They just haunt me! Gah! Anyways, Here is a chapter of my new story Doragon Shinigami, or Death God Dragon.**

**Also, I am doing something that will be for this chapter only. I recently listened to this song called Soldier's Side, (while crying like a little bitch, mind you), and knew that it would have to be played for this chapter. So, when I indicate with this, _(;_;)_, have that song play while you read. After all, war is not pretty.**

* * *

"Zangetsu!"

A cry rang out among giant skyscrapers, one obviously filled with desperation, like it were trying to refuse what was though impossible. It originated from an orange haired Shinigami who stood in the air, panic evident in his features.

Across from him stood his soul partner, the being who stuck with him through his escapades as a shinigami, on the side of one such skyscraper. Standing tall and stoic was an old man with a black cape flowing in a wind not felt. With a blank look, the old man stared at the boy, his emotions unreadable.

"What is the meaning of this! Is what that man said true?!" The young man was shouting, despair thick in his voice. "Are you really not Zangetsu?!"

The old man, Zangetsu, merely gave a nod that was neigh imperceptible. The tower he stood upon then gave way in a flashy and destructive manner, almost as if to respond to the weight of the bomb that had been verbally dropped.

Despair and disbelief now rose to the boy's face as began to think once more. "Then what are you? Yhwach? A piece of him inside of me?!" Ichigo said, his tone slowly raising to a shout. "Are you an ally, a friend, my partner?! Or are you my enemy, someone not to be trusted?! ANSWER ME!"

With a heavy sigh, the man once known as Zangetsu began to speak in a low, almost monotonous, tone. "I am not Yhwach nor am I a friend or enemy. Even so, I am the one you can trust because in all the time we knew each other, I never lied to you once. I never said one false thing to you aside from what name I go as, for it is not Zangetsu. And you have to had noticed something: Whenever you were in serious danger, whenever you learned to use that sword, when you could not use up that sword's power, it was always the hollow that helped you! Not me, the hollow inside of you!"

Floating down to a chunk of rubble, the old man continued his speech. "I honestly never wanted you to become a shinigami in all honesty."

Surprised, Ichigo let out a quiet why, yet the being heard him anyways,

"Why wouldn't I? I never wanted you to be hurt, to never have to put yourself in danger in a fight? I tried to hamper your growth, yet you strode forth. By becoming a shinigami, you would undoubtedly put yourself in danger, to fight for your life. You would suffer, feel pain, and one day fall to my power." Even when he reached that dark point, the old man's gaze never broke and neither did his expression of nothingness. The delivery was entirely without emotion, the epitome of monotony. He even flared his power, drawing a reishi blade out of the air, making the boy begin to go for his own weapon.

"'I mustn't let you become a shinigami.' 'If you become one, I would have to kill you.' So I said to myself time and time again, Even so, you became one and stuck with it, training for power, rarely faltering in your path. When I saw such dedication to your goals, I lost my original will." As he spoke, the old man began to gain a faint smile, a sliver of happiness tainting his tone. "Instead of stopping you in your path, I helped, and now I finally feel it is time to step back, for you to gain your true power." As he spoke, the old man rested his hand on his floating blade before slowly disintegrating into the surrounding reishi.

"You have grown strong, very strong, Ichigo. I was able to watch and help, to be able to grow close to you. I honestly could not be any happier." With a regret-filled smile, the spirit fully filtered out into fine particulates, leaving behind the reishi blade. A haunting voice then spoke up to him. "Now, stride forth, take your true power. Grab this energy and become what you should be. Proudly take your mantle as a Doragon Shinigami!"

As Ichigo grabbed a hold of his true power, he only had a moment to think one thing before light blinded him. _'Wait, what was that about Dorag-'_

As the light died down, Ichigo merely blanched at the sight of a colossal western red dragon before him. As the dragon looked itself over, the orange headed boy couldn't help but to gape and point at the red beast. As if noticing the tiny being before him, the Dragon looked down and started...laughing?

It's chest heaved heavily as thunderous laughter reverberated in the Inner Soul. **[Finally, **_**FINALLY!**_** That damn Quincy let me loose! And to top it off, my wielder can already see me! Today is a great day! So, we finally meet Strawberry!]**

Fear changed to confusion, then to annoyance. Ichigo couldn't believe that this dragon was mocking him already! "Oye, what was that you overgrown lizard?! I know that you didn't just call me Strawberry there!" He yelled out, his finger extended in anger as veins bulged.

However, the laughter merely increased in volume. **[And he's a ballsy one as well! Oh man, this is going to be great! Well, the name's Ddraig, Strawberry, and I am your Sacred Gear.]**

More veins bulged on Ichigo as his anger began to reach its peak. "That's enough, _Ddraig._" He spat out venomously, emphasizing on the dragon's name. "I think it is time to learn some manners!" With a loud roar, Ichigo let loose a wicked punch, infusing his reiryoku into his fist, slamming it directly into the chest of Ddraig.

Both were shocked in the result, Ddraig more so then Ichigo, as the beast comically flew backwards through buildings, his green eyes widened as far as they could go. Far he flew, his momentum barely slowing down, until the wings began to beat. Fighting against the wind pressure, the western dragon fought valiantly to realign himself, finally succeeding after another fifty skyscrapers slammed into him.

Panting heavily, the dragon lazily flew itself back over with weak wing beats, all limbs limp and dangling. **[You have one hell of a punch, I'll give you that Ichigo.] **He said in between pants after landing in a crumpled lump in front of the boy. "How did you know my name?" Ichigo asked having calmed himself down from his earlier annoyance. **[Even while sealed away by that damn quincy quarter of yours, I still saw what you did and heard even what you couldn't. I have been with you from the beginning Ichigo, so I know everything that you do and more. I have to say, I am proud you are my new wielder though. You fight for others and not yourself, gaining strength for selfless reasons. That is a very admirable trait if I do say so myself.]**

"Wait, what do you mean by wielder?" Ichigo inquired with his head tiled to the side.

By this point, Ddraig had situated himself so that he was laying on his stomach in an almost regal fashion. Bopping one curled paw into an open one, the dragon remembered something important.**[Ah, right, you have no clue what a Sacred Gear is. Basically, they are devices that are instilled into humans by God to use to defend themselves against the paranormal. Of these, there are thirteen that are capable of killing gods referred to as the Longinus. The one you wield, Boosted Gear, is one such item and it takes the form of a gauntlet. Although you are very powerful, it only just awakened. As such, you can merely double your power every ten seconds and either boost yourself with it after it builds up or transfer that power multiplier into another, such as another person or attack.]**

"That...that seems kind of broken, Lizard." Ichigo said, staring up at his new partner. "I mean, doubling my power every ten seconds? Wouldn't that lead to overly destructive power that would only grow exponentially?"

**[Aye, that it would, but if I was planted inside of you, then you are obviously trusted enough to wield me responsibly. Anyways, we can continue this later. I think it is time to wield your new zanpakuto, don't you agree?] **The red dragon lowered his head to get directly in Ichigo's face, tilting it to the side so that his giant green eye was angled directly at Ichigo. **[I am sure that they are waiting for you in your new blade, so hurry up.]**

And with a snort, Ddriag launched Ichigo out of his Inner World, and he snapped back to attention, standing before the forge his new partner was in. Ignoring the people who was still standing beside said forge, Ichigo plunged his now armored hands into the forge, withdrawing two separate blades while unleashing a heat wave so hot that the ocean surrounding them just evaporated.

Ōetsu just stood back and whistled at the sight before him. While having had been someone who previously could not connect to a zanpakuto, now stood before him a boy with power that felt almost unrivaled, his appearance having had changed as well. While he still had the same shihakusho as any shinigami in shikai, his limbs were now red and scaled with the structure that could be compared to that of a dragon's limb. They now were clawed with crimson nails, corded muscles hidden under his sets of scales, and a blade in each hand, a trench knife-like blade in his left and a blade reminiscent of his original in his right. And he could sense a holy aura coming from the twin blades, most likely because of his Quincy heritage.

"My oh my, what a frightening sight you are now, Ichigo. It seems that you not only awakened a god-killing tool, of which I helped create," **[Don't remind me.] **Ddriag muttered to himself,"you gained en exponential amount of power, and your new zanpakuto is now of the holy element!" Ōetsu loosed a light chuckle. "You are one hell of a substitute, ya know that?"

Ichigo laughed along with him before realizing something. "Wait, how did you know I awakened my sacred gear?"

Ōetsu just sweat-dropped before pointing at Ichigo's arms. "Those are kind of a dead giveaway."

Confused, Ichigo looked down at his arms to notice that they were now those of a dragon's. "The fuck?! Ddriag, what did you do to me‼" He began yelling at the dragon inside of him when a dark red gauntlet formed on his hand, allowing Ddriag's voice to be heard aloud. **[Don't worry, Ichigo. This will only effect your spiritual form. Nothing else will change about you, alright?]**

Ichigo grumbled in annoyance before accepting his words as they were before turning to his benefactor. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now, since this was such a huge boost in of itself, you are going to meet the Soul King face to face!" Ōetsu yelled before slamming a giant hammer into the ground, sending Ichigo flying through means of a hidden springboard. Then, when the boy was out of sight, Ōetsu dropped the happy facade he was holding up. _'I hope this goes well for you kid, for there is a good chance you will be considered a threat.'_

_**Meanwhile, in the Seireitei**_

Everywhere that could be seen, there was shinigami panicking. Out from the shadows of their stronghold came their most dreaded enemy, the Quincy. And these Quincies were using the panic generated to their benefit. They were slaughtering droves of nameless troops with each attack, doing nothing to help the already massive panic.

And what helped even less was the false hope that got generated by the captains who lost their bankai. They had retaliated with attacks that appeared to have curb stomped some Steirnritter only for it to be turned on them, namely the two captains Sui-Feng and Toshiro Hitsugaya, both of which were killed after their attacks got brushed off.

Needless to say, the morale was broken. Enemies that killed even the Head Captain were destroying them in the bloodiest way they could. And if one were to listen above the screaming, you could almost hear them laughing and creating games to help ease their _boredom_.

Some were playing for points, seeing how many head shots they could get more then the others. Some were pinning shinigami to walls and blindly firing an arrow at a time before killing said shinigami, while others were going for the bloodiest kill, arguments erupting all over the place on whether blowing someone's head up on a wall was more bloody then eviscerating them.

This went on for hours, with the Quincies losing a troop for every hundred Shinigami slaughtered, most of them because of carelessness. They were quickly getting whittled down to just the Captain and Lieutenants remaining, and even they were in trouble. Side by side stood Jushiro and Shunsui, both cut up and panting heavily. Behind them stood Nanao, Kira, and Isane. On the other side of the lieutenants was the Vizards, already armed with their masks, but not fairing well, with the rest of the captains and lieutenants assumed dead. Bloodied, cornered, and tired, the shinigami were surrounded by the Quincies that had rounded their remaining troops up in a single area and were slowly, ever so slowly, surrounding them. Standing at the head of the Quincies was their leader, Yhwach, and his protege, much to the dismay of the ones who knew him, Uryuu Ishida. Yhwach had his arm held up in the air while talking to his men.

"Troops, here is where we claim out victory! Before us stands the last of the strongest of the shinigami of this dimension! Soon, this war that was little more then a skirmish will come to a close with the superior race, the Quincy, standing on top! On my mark, we start the execution!" His speech was met with the cheers of his subordinates, of which rang louder then what had been heard through the fights.

Again, the old man spoke up, with every Quincy drawing their spirit weapons on the remaining men before them.

"3."

Every shinigami snapped at the ready, preparing to defend against the inevitable onslaught, Jushiro, Shunsui, Nanao, Kira, and Hachigen all whispering the incantations for different bakudo and kido barriers.

"_2."_

Everyone grew tense, Quincies stiffening their casting arm, and the silently chanting shinigami were reaching their peak.

_**"1!"**_

All at once, six things happened at once:

Shunsui and Jushiro both extended their arms to the sides, encasing their group in a shield while shouting **El Escudo**.

Hachigen shouted his move, **Standing Ovation**, as hundreds of blue, cubed barriers around the heads of Quincies before they turned red, severing their heads from their shoulders.

Kira blasted a huge plume of red smoke around his team as he shouted **Bakudo #21, Sekienton**!

Nanao silently palmed the ground as she muttered B**akudo #63, Sajo Sabaku**, causing hundreds of thousands of chains to shoot out, roping down a sizable number of Quincies and preventing them from attacking.

Yhwach initiated the command to fire, and a few arrows from each capable Quincy flew through the air.

And most importantly, a crimson red shape plummeted down, waving what appeared to be an arm around that trailed fire, before it landed, with an odd voice shouting **[Transfer!]**. The flame that acted eerily like a key person's signature attack flew out, destroying most of the wave of reishi arrows while instantly incinerating over half the Quincies before they could even react, kicking up a ton of dust.

"Stehen!" The king shouted out above the din while waving an arm back and forth to eliminate the dust that flew in the air.

After the slight pause in combat, the ancient man paled a bit at the chaos that had happened. On the ground was thousands of his troops, burnt to a crisp, and the people they fired upon had only lost three people, them being the bespectacled girl, the mopy blonde, and the rather tall gray-haired girl. And in front of him stood what could be described as a bright red, jeweled humanoid dragon, of whose tail swung back and forth, its wings extended, a black blade in each hand. What scared him, even if he would not admit it, was the fact that he felt nothing, absolutely _nothing_, from this...thing.

Yet, in that instant when Yhwach saw it, it spoke, saying "Game Over", before it left, moving _just_ fast enough for him to see as it flew at his men, its wings extended out. Time slowed to a crawl for him as It slowed down at each and every one of his men and women, pausing for barely even an instant before moving on. Every once in a while, he could swear he saw the flash of _something,_ almost like a black blur, but thought of it as a trick of the light. After what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds in reality, It stood before him once more, its blades and tail dripping with blood while staring him in they eyes, almost daring him to look at his men. And look he did before his eyes grew with in revulsion and horror.

All of his troops, aside from him and Uryuu, just slid apart, some having been bifurcated from head to toe, others from the waist, and even more split from hip to opposite shoulder, as others simply fell into a pile of bloody mush. There was also the occasional heart the flew from the chest, the entry wound Each one died at the exact same time, all in a bloody and graphic death, some of which got supported upright by the chains binding them, and each one got engraved into the memories of the remaining two Quincies.

With the only warning being the words "You Lose" being uttered, Yhwach felt the hand of the beast plunge into his chest, ripping his heart out and squeezing it in front of his slowly deadening eyes. Adrenalin being the only thing keeping him alive, the man who decimated Yamamoto and stole his bankai weakly whispered a final request while falling to his knees. "w...ho...ar...e..y..o..u...?"

The beast's faceless mask stared at him in silence before the it retracted, eliciting several looks of shock as it revealed the face that no one expected. Standing there with hair longer then he ever naturally had before was Ichigo Kurosaki, his usually shining eyes darkened and soulless.

"Sh...o...ul..d...ha...v..e...k...no..wn..." These were the last words of the ringleader of the nightmare as he bled out, his eyes losing all the light they once had.

The shinigami that were left looked torn in their emotions. Every single one of them were green, fighting back the urge to empty their stomachs, with the only variation being the looks of revulsion, pity for the boy, and the look of grief from Shunsui who clung onto his lieutenant's dissipating body.

Ichigo looked over dispassionately at the grieving old man he once knew. Deep down, he felt a pang of pity from a vestige of his old self before crushing it and moving on. Scanning the rest of the survivors, he was not surprised by the looks of disgust that met him, especially from his old friends, the Vizards.

"What the hell happened to you Ichigo?!" Shinji yelled at him. "Where were you hours ago when the Quincy returned to us and began their massacre?! We needed every man we could muster to fight them, and you forsaken us." Shaking his head, Shinji spat in disgust. "Where is the naïve protector's attutide you had, where you would do anything to protect all your friends? Because of you, all your human friends died, Soul Society was wiped out, and all three worlds are going to fall apart. I hope your happy."

Even with that harsh tirade aimed right at him, Ichigo didn't even flinch. Instead, he shunpo'ed right up to Shinji and held the mad by his neck. "I know they died." Ichigo said to him in a dead voice. "The Soul King had me watch as he trained me. He had me watch in slow motion as my friends got torn apart by those Quincy scum, he made we witness each and every shinigami death. It got me to the point that I became a willing agent of his, a tool at his disposal, and his wish was that I joined at this moment so that I could kill the final vestige of who I once was."

Not pausing for a moment at his friend's look of confusion, he broke the man's neck and charged the rest. Crushing Mashiro's head with his bare hands, Ichigo moved over to Love, ripping his head in half, kicking Rojuro's off at the same time in a feat of great acrobatic skill. Pushing off of Love's fallen body, Ichigo spun in a circle midair, dodging the fist of Kensei, before using his hand to diagonally split Kensei's head. **[Boost!]** Ichigo then charged at the others' fist extended from his side, as a small voice squeaked in his head.

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

"Stop! Stop it already! I will do what you want, just stop this!" Locked in a cage, yelled out at a man who looked disturbingly like Aizen before he was sealed.

_"No Ichigo, you have to learn to not go against what I say."_ The being said. _"You should not have disobeyed me to try to save these failed beings. This world is over anyways, so there was no point in trying."_

"I get it already! I won't do what you say not to do from now on, but please, spare at least them! You killed all my other friends with this body already, just stop. Please." Ichigo pleaded weakly. "Please. Don't do this anymore to me, Soul King."

The man looked over to Ichigo silently before the cage dissipated. _"Alright, because I can tell that I actually convinced you. I will give you five minutes before you have to move on."_ As he said this, the Soul King vanished, leaving Ichigo alone in his mind before he to followed suit, regaining control of his body and consciousness once more.

He saw himself standing, right blade outstretched, in front of Shunsui. Instead of the defiant nature he expected, the man before him looked resigned to death. Ichigo then lowered his blades, the Balance Breaker turning off. He couldn't turn around, knowing the carnage the Soul King had induced using his skin.

Shunsui then looked up at the boy in anger. "Why would you kill them and not me!" He said. "You kill the ones I consider friends and family, but you leave me alive. Why?"

"Because that was not me!" Ichigo shouted. "I was not the one who killed them, it was that damned Soul King who possessed me that did!"

Shunsui looked at Ichigo in disbelief while shaking his head. "At least take ownership of what you do, coward." The aged man said. "Just...just go, leave me. I can't stand you anymore."

Hurt thick on his face, Ichigo did as he was told and left the man to his misery. _'I am so sorry.' _He though, knowing that no apology would be enough to fix what happened. Instead, he set his sights straight ahead, his body on automatic, going straight to his new master.

"_You work fast Ichigo, I like that." _The Soul King said nonchalantly, like what he did before never even happened. Ichigo was about to speak up when the transcendent raised his hand. _"It would be best to forget that even happened Ichigo because I am about to give you a new life. While you will work directly for me, you will be a protector again. So tell me, What is your opinion on Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Dragons?"_

* * *

**There you go, my final story is up at last! After months of dev hell (i.e. I was lazy for months abd didn't do it), this is finally up! I went a bit all out with it, that is for sure, and it is by far my most bloody work, but that will not happen again for a long while to come. Thank you Bunny153539 for giving me the name, for my drive to write this, and for bouncing ideas off of.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
